


Calm

by Lanternhill



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Aleister helps Nigel find peace.





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "wax play"

Nigel shivered. 

"Are you cold?" Aleister asked.

Nigel lay naked on the bed and the room was cold, but that had nothing to do with it.

"No. Just eager to get started."

Aleister nodded, but didn't seem to take it as a cue to go faster. Nigel remembered a time when he would have rushed, would have been less careful, but that wasn't the case now. 

Apparently. 

He raised his head from the bed a little to watch Aleister. He was shirtless, although he had left his pants on. Nigel gazed at the demon tattooed along Aleister's back as he turned to the nightstand and surveyed the few candles placed there. Candles covered nearly every flat surface in the room. Aleister did enjoy his atmosphere. He studied each one with consideration before selecting a white tapered candle. Aleister turned back around and loomed over Nigel.

"Ready?"

"More than," Nigel said with impatience entering his voice. Aleister’s mouth quirked up in a slight smile and he ran his free hand along Nigel's body from his neck to his stomach and then down his thigh to his ankle. His eyes considered Nigel's body as he had the candles. He seemed to make a decision.

"Close your eyes." Nigel sighed and did so reluctantly. He liked to look at Aleister, to focus on the art covering his body or watch his face for the minute changes in expression. His body tensed in anticipation.

The wax hit his left thigh and Nigel let out a small gasp. The quick burst of pain felt just right. Funny how the pain turned off his brain, gave him peace, when pain was what had him coming to Aleister for this when it got too much— the pain of his arm, his illness, not being able to wrestle any more. Sometimes he missed wrestling so much he felt like he might fly apart. Aleister had his means of quieting Nigel’s angst. His methods had changed over the last few years, but they all seemed to work.

The next drip of wax hit his stomach. It burned more; Aleister must have shortened the distance from the candle to Nigel’s body. Nigel eyes flew open to watch Aleister. The self-assurance in his face and grace in his hands mesmerized him. Nigel moaned as Aleister continued to drip the wax over his lower stomach and thighs. He tried to remain still, but couldn’t help trembling. His hands opened and closed on the bed sheet below him. Aleister varied the intensity of the burn so that at times it felt like a sharp sting and at others a warm flush. The sensation overwhelmed Nigel and he ceased to think or worry. His mind filled with awareness of his body instead. His cock hardened as the heat spread all through his stomach and thighs.

Aleister dripped a final line of wax across Nigel’s chest before blowing the candle out and setting it down. He then closed his hand over Nigel’s erection. Nigel arched into the touch. Aleister moved his hand over Nigel’s cock slowly and steadily. Nigel watched the tiger on Aleister’s hand distort with the movement. Aleister kept silent as he jerked Nigel off, but Nigel’s gasps and moans filled the room. 

When he came, Nigel felt wrung out in the best way. Aleister's expression was still calm, as if he might have just finished meditating and not just finished Nigel off. He wiped his hand on the bedsheet. Nigel thought about the past, how wild and dangerous Aleister had been, how reckless. Some nights he had even been a little afraid of Aleister. Aleister was still dangerous, but contained. For now. 

Nigel wanted to break through the calm. He sat up, facing Aleister, and reached for his belt. Aleister's hand covered his and he gently pushed away Nigel’s hand. The last few times they had done this, Aleister hasn't let Nigel touch him, hadn't come. It only increased Nigel's desperation to get his hands on him. He wanted to see Aleister undone. He wondered if that was the point.

“Let me suck you off,” Nigel said.

Aleister shook his head.

“I’m all right.” He dug his thumbs into Nigel’s thighs along the wax marks and Nigel winced. “I’ll clean you up.” 

Aleister went to fetch a wet towel and Nigel lay back down on the bed, feeling languid and not wanting to argue. Imagine trying to convince someone to let you suck their cock. Aleister returned and methodically wiped down Nigel and scrubbed the wax from his body. Nigel again enjoyed watching Aleister move. He wanted Aleister spread out on the bed beside him, but settled for touching him lightly on the arms and back as he swept the cloth over Nigel. _Next time_ , he thought.


End file.
